


Fever

by Akemichan



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemichan/pseuds/Akemichan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ace è ammalato. E mentre la febbre continua a mostrargli ciò che c'è di sbagliato nella sua vita, la sua malattia finirà per mostrargli quello che invece c'è di buono.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Era sospetto. Tutta quella tranquillità, ben un'intera mattinata passata senza nemmeno un tentativo di omicidio ai danni di Barbabianca. E mentre gli altri facevano semplicemente scommesse su quello che stava succedendo, Marco era solo preoccupato.  
Non poteva dire di conoscere Ace così bene, ma per quello che aveva visto non era qualcuno che ci andasse tanto per il sottile nei suoi attacchi. Non era un tipo da piani elaborati che richiedevano tempo, il massimo era stato "mentre dorme", non di più. Quindi doveva esserci una ragione sotto.  
"Non è che si è semplicemente arreso?" domandò Satch, che lo stava accompagnando nella ricerca per tutta la Moby Dick.  
Marco dubitava anche di quello. Certo, di recente Ace aveva mostrato un po' più d'esitazione nei suoi attacchi e nelle sue azioni, ma non sembrava ancora pronto ad accettare la situazione. Non che non gli avrebbe fatto piacere, tuttavia voleva accertarsene di persona.  
Trovarono Ace seduto all'ombra di un sottoscala, al piano intermezzo della nave. "Giochi a nascondino?" domandò Satch.  
Ace alzò la testa e gli riservò un'occhiataccia. "Ho caldo," commentò solo, sprezzante.  
Satch lo guardò stupito per un attimo. Almeno gli aveva risposto, il che era già notevole in sé. "Non siamo vicini ad un'isola estiva, è strano," disse.  
"È strano e basta," aggiunse Marco. Il Foco Foco consentiva ad Ace di mantenere la sua temperatura stabile a prescindere da quelle esterna, cosa che lo faceva rimanere a petto nudo anche al freddo. Marco si chinò alla sua altezza per controllare: Ace aveva gli occhi lucidi e le labbra screpolate. Senza aggiungere nulla, lo afferrò di peso e se lo caricò sulle spalle. "Va bene, andiamo."  
"Lasciami," protestò Ace, più debolmente di quello che avrebbe voluto. Rilasciò una fiammata, che si spense subito. Marco non aveva fatto segno di essersene nemmeno accorto, mentre continuava a camminare.  
"Okay...?" Satch gli si era affiancato, cercando di avere spiegazioni.  
"È malato," rispose semplicemente Marco, senza fermarsi.  
Oh, be', certo: questo spiegava perché Ace si sentisse così di merda. Caldo e brividi contemporaneamente, i muscoli che gli facevano male. Aveva notato che non riusciva nemmeno a controllare il suo fuoco. Era ovvio che fosse malato, altrimenti Marco non avrebbe potuto trascinarlo così come un sacco di patate senza che lui avesse la forza di fare qualsiasi cosa per impedirglielo.  
In infermeria c'era solo la capo-infermiera Curie, dato che le altre dottoresse erano praticamente 24/7 al capezzale di Barbabianca. Lei era perfettamente in grado di occuparsi di tutto, a meno che non ci fossero grandi emergenze o epidemie.  
Non appena li vide entrare alzò lo sguardo dalla rivista medica che stava sfogliando e inarcò un sopracciglio. "Okay, che cos'ha combinato stavolta?" Da quando l'avevano caricato a bordo, Ace era un ospite fisso della sua infermeria pieno di colpi e ferite e per quanto la riguardava non era piacevole. Nutriva della simpatia per quel ragazzo, ma era un pessimo paziente.  
Marco lo posò delicatamente su uno dei lettini. "Malattia," commentò solo.  
"Oh, per lo meno una novità." Curie prese la borsa con i suoi strumenti e si avvicinò. Ace emise una fiammata per impedirle di toccarlo: era di nuovo bassa e incontrollabile, ma efficace. Col cavolo che si sarebbe fatto visitare da qualcuno di quella ciurma.  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, e poi fissò Marco. Non ci fu bisogno di altre parole, Marco si spostò da un lato e bloccò le braccia di Ace contro il cuscino, in modo da permettere a Curie di esaminarlo senza che finisse anche lei sul lettino di fianco. Ace non aveva le forze per un'altra fiammata e nemmeno per liberarsi dalla sua presa.  
"Vi ucciderò tutti..." sussurrò.  
"Almeno è ancora in sé," disse Curie divertita, mentre gli controllava gli occhi. Non aveva nemmeno provato a chiedergli i sintomi, tanto non le avrebbe risposto.  
"Sembra che tu lo voglia palpare," ridacchiò Satch, che era dall'altra parte del lettino ad osservare con interesse il modo in cui lei muoveva le mani sul petto di Ace.  
Curie non negò. "Se devo continuare a fargli da badante, almeno lascia che mi diverta pure io." Poi allargò la camicia gialla ed indicò una riga rossa e gonfia. "Eccolo qua, come sospettavo." Richiuse la sua borsa e andò verso l'armadietto dei medicinali, ad estrarre una siringa e delle boccette di liquido bianco.  
"Che cos'è?" domandò Marco gentilmente.  
"Puntura di medusa. Ce ne sono di pericolose qua," spiegò Curie, mentre preparava la siringa. "Probabilmente è stato punto quando è caduto in acqua ieri. È fastidioso, ma non è niente di grave. Avrà la febbre alta e qualche allucinazione, ma fra qualche giorno starà di nuovo bene."  
"Quella come pensi di dargliela?" domandò Satch. Ace avrebbe rifiutato qualunque forma di aiuto e aveva dalla sua parte l'intangibilità per evitarlo. Curie gli riservò un sorriso di sfida, quindi concentrò l'haki sull'ago e in un attimo lo infilò nel collo di Ace, facendolo sussultare. Satch sentì male per lui e si ripromise di non contraddire mai la capo-infermiera.  
"Gli ho dato anche un calmante, per un po' starà tranquillo," terminò lei, tornando alla sua scrivania e prendendo la rivista. Per quanto la riguardava, la discussione era finita.  
Ace non aveva capito nulla di quello che avevano detto, i suoni avevano iniziato ad arrivargli ovattati. La puntura, quella sì che l'aveva sentita! Forse era una specie di eutanasia, quella che gli avevano dato. Bel modo di morire, proprio da idiota. Almeno fosse stato veloce, non se ne sarebbe nemmeno accorto. Invece aveva la testa che gli pulsava e che non dava segno di voler smettere tanto presto.  
Chiuse gli occhi. Forse sarebbe riuscito a dormire un po'. Di solito dormiva tantissimo, eppure in quel momento non si ricordava quand'era l'ultima volta che si era riposato davvero. Quella debolezza gli impediva di comprendere bene lo scorrere del tempo.  
Scosse leggermente la testa e riaprì gli occhi quando sentì qualcosa solleticargli il viso: una donna dai capelli rossi e le guance spruzzate di lentiggini lo stava guardando preoccupata. "Mamma...?" Non che l'avesse mai incontrata, ovviamente. L'unica cosa che sapeva di lei era la descrizione che Garp gli aveva fatto. E quella donna era uguale a come se l'era sempre immaginata. "Sono morto?" domandò.   
Oh, be', era stato più rapido del previsto. Però continuava a sentirsi di merda. Cavolo, morire era stato parecchio, ma parecchio inutile. Se l'avesse saputo non l'avrebbe mai chiesto. Non ci aveva guadagnato nulla.  
"No, tesoro. Va tutto bene." Rouge gli mise uno straccio bagnato sulla fronte e poi gli accarezzò i capelli. "Starai meglio."  
Ace le credette. Era sua madre. Aveva sempre voluto conoscerla. Avrebbe sempre avuto bisogno che si prendesse cura di lui. Sarebbe stato meglio. "Mi sei mancata..."  
Poi si accorse che accanto a lei c'era un'altra figura, inconfondibile nel suo mantello rosso. "Sì, andrò tutto bene. Ci siamo noi qui."  
"Non voglio che me lo dica tu," ribatté Ace secco. "Non ti voglio qui, vattene." Ripensandoci, morire non era una grande idea. Pure lui era morto. Dannazione, doveva vivere il più a lungo possibile così non l'avrebbe visto per ancora molti, molti anni.  
"Dagli almeno una possibilità, tesoro," mormorò Rouge dolcemente.  
"Come puoi dirmi una cosa del genere?" Ace avrebbe voluto alzarsi per esprimere ancora più veementemente la sua opinione, ma la schiena gli faceva troppo male. Suo padre le aveva rovinato la vita. E l'aveva fatta morire. "Vattene via."  
"Dammi una possibilità di spiegarmi..."  
No. Ace non voleva ascoltarlo. Non voleva parlare della sensazione che ogni volta gli attanagliava lo stomaco quando si ricordava di chi era figlio e di cosa comportava e aveva sempre comportato per lui. "Vattene!" Afferrò lo straccio bagnato che aveva in testa e glielo lanciò con più forza di quella che credeva di avere, centrandolo in pieno viso.  
Satch cadde all'indietro, ma si rialzò immediatamente, levandosi lo straccio dalla faccia. "Ma perché?!"  
"È chiaro che non gli stai simpatico," commentò Marco, che era seduto a leggere un libro accanto al letto. Aveva sorriso appena alla scena, al contrario di Curie che aveva ridacchiato apertamente, alzando per l'occasione gli occhi dalla sua rivista.  
"Non vedo perché," protestò Satch. "Io sono sempre stato decisamente più amichevole di te. Com'è che sei il preferito?" Marco non rispose: sinceramente, non pensava che Ace avesse alcun preferito su quella nave. Certamente avevano stabilito un legame quando gli aveva risposto sul perché chiamassero "Babbo" il capitano, ma oltre a quello non era successo nient'altro.  
"È perché gli porti del cibo, vero?" dedusse Satch. "Adesso ci voglio provare anche io."  
Intanto Ace si era addormentato di nuovo. Forse. Non è che capisse bene quello che succedeva attorno a lui, a volte gli sembrava che le cose accadessero a scatti, non in continuità, quindi magari era perché sonnecchiava di tanto in tanto, senza sentirsi riposato. Ebbe però la sensazione di un risveglio mattutino quando percepì nelle narici un buon odore di cibo.  
Rufy, con quel suo sorriso aperto e la cicatrice sbarazzina sotto l'occhio, era davanti a lui e gli stava allungando una ciotola piena di... qualcosa. "L'ho fatta per te!" Era molto meno invitante a guardarla che a sentirne l'odore, ma il suo viso era così soddisfatto che Ace sorrise appena per accontentarlo.  
"Grazie!" Non che l'avrebbe poi mangiato, ovviamente. Probabilmente l'avrebbe rovesciato contro il primo albero disponibile. Non si fidava a mangiare qualcosa preparato da Rufy nemmeno quando era in piena forma.  
"Te l'avevo detto che gli aveva fatto piacere." Dietro Rufy c'era Sabo, non il Sabo bambino che si ricordava, ma un Sabo adulto, come se l'era immaginato se non fosse morto. Un Sabo a cui continuava a mancare un dente, ma decisamente adulto. "Perché non lo imbocchi? Almeno non fatica a mangiare." Ed un sorriso furbo si allargò sul suo viso.  
Ace lo fissò: che gran bastardo! Voleva davvero che mangiasse quella cosa, qualunque cosa fosse? Ma Rufy aveva davvero un'espressione felice, per cui anche se non si sentiva in grado, aprì leggermente la bocca per lasciare che ci infilasse il cucchiaio pieno all'interno. L'avrebbe fatta pagare a Sabo non appena fosse stato meglio.  
Il sapore della cosa non era poi così male come aveva pensato, ma la febbre aveva deciso di lasciarlo a digiuno oltre che con l'insonnia, per cui alla prima boccata fu preso da un terribile conato di vomito e tossì, sputando contro un Sabo piuttosto seccato tutto quello che aveva cercato di inghiottire.  
"Fa così schifo...?" domandò Rufy, passando lo sguardo tra i due fratelli.  
"No, no!" intervenne immediatamente Ace. "Era buono, era molto buono! Solo che non ho molta fame, ecco." Poi si voltò verso Sabo. "Giuro che non l'ho fatto apposta!" Aveva detto che si voleva vendicare, ma alla fine quella roba non era male, e poi così non era una vendetta divertente, faceva schifo e basta.  
"Eh, grazie, almeno questo," commentò Satch, ancora con il cucchiaio a mezz'aria e la maglia completamente sporca dei resti della zuppa che Ace gli aveva sputato addosso.  
"Mi dispiace..."  
"Sì, sì. Perdonato." Satch recuperò uno straccio e tentò di pulirsi. "D'altronde se non hai nemmeno fame vuol dire che sei proprio grave..."  
"Mi dispiace..." ripeté Ace, mentre le lacrime iniziavano a scorrergli lungo le guance. Marco, che era dietro il compagno di ciurma a ridere dei suoi tentativi di farsi apprezzare, intervenne immediatamente e spinse con gentilezza Ace di nuovo sdraiato sul letto, quindi gli accarezzò i capelli e gli asciugò le lacrime.  
"Non credo chiedesse scusa a te," commentò infine.  
"Sì, be', ti pareva," disse Satch, che aveva deciso di togliersi definitivamente la maglia bianca e gettarla via. Poi però fissò il volto sofferente di Ace e anche lui si chiese a che cosa stesse pensando.  
Fottuta febbre. Cosa stava cercando di dimostrargli? Lo sapeva che sua madre era morta per proteggerlo. Lo sapeva che era il figlio del demonio. Lo sapeva che non sarebbe mai riuscito a vedere Sabo adulto: anche quella era colpa sua, perché non era andato a riprenderlo dai suoi genitori. Forse solo con Rufy non aveva fatto errori... Be', era ancora in tempo! Considerando che aveva trascinato la sua ciurma in una missione suicida contro Barbabianca. Ah, già, c'era anche quello di casino di mezzo.  
Febbre del cazzo, se proprio voleva ammazzarlo che lo facesse subito. Lo sapeva già che era colpevole. La morte forse era l'unica cosa che non gli faceva paura perché, alla fine, a chi sarebbe importato?  
E poi Ace fu totalmente sveglio. Non che fosse guarito: continuava a sentire freddo e caldo contemporaneamente e i muscoli gli dolevano abbastanza da non permettergli di alzarsi con facilità, ma aveva la mente libera. Non ricordava esattamente i sogni che aveva fatto, aveva solo una brutta sensazione. Qualunque cosa fosse stata, non era stato bello. Era quasi sollevato di non ricordarsi cos'era successo.  
E aveva fame. Una fame tremenda. Forse stava guarendo. D'altronde l'erba cattiva non muore mai, lui ne era un chiaro esempio. Nemmeno la febbre l'aveva voluto.  
Con fatica, tentò di alzarsi almeno a sedere per verificare le sue condizioni e capire se sarebbe stato in grado di raggiungere la cucina. Nel buio della stanza, illuminata solo dalla luce della luna che penetrava dagli oblò, le figure attorno al suo letto erano visibilissime. C'era Clau, la sua vice, mollemente adagiata contro una sedia vicino al suo letto. Poi c'era il resto della sua ciurma, i pirati di picche, che come cuscino usavano o il suo lettino o le schiene dei loro compagni. Il resto delle numerosissime persone presenti Ace non le ricordava nemmeno, cioè, sicuramente le aveva viste ma la ciurma di Barbabianca era troppo vasta e non aveva fatto amicizia con tutti. Nel senso, loro ci avevano provato e lui aveva rifiutato.  
C'era anche Marco, un po' isolato verso la porta; la sua pettinatura restava inconfondibile anche nella penombra. Era l'unico sveglio e leggeva, anche se Ace non riusciva a capire come facesse con quel buio. La porta era aperta ed Ace poteva chiaramente vedere l'enorme piede di Barbabianca che vi spuntava. Data la sua stazza, non poteva entrare in infermeria, però era lì.  
Idioti, pensò Ace mentre riappoggiava la testa di botto contro il cuscino, con chiara protesta da parte dei suoi muscoli. Non c'era certo bisogno che stessero a dormire con lui, non era certo un bambino. E non era nemmeno in fin di vita, a quanto pare nemmeno la morte lo voleva.  
Però non chiuse gli occhi e non cercò di mettersi a dormire. Dopo tante illusioni che gli ricordavano quanto fosse colpevole delle cose che erano successe alle persone che amava, almeno quella voleva godersela.   
E sperare che, forse, fosse tutto vero.

**Author's Note:**

> Ispirazione da: Fever - The Black Keys


End file.
